Reading: Descendant Of Hermes: Band Of Thieves
by O ni kai
Summary: At an Olympian Council Meeting Three Mysterious Books Appear out of nowhere, with a note from the Fates. They say that they wish for the Olympians to help out someone who has been transported to their dimension. He is a Descendant of Hermes, from a long line of master thieves. He is Sly Cooper. Rated M for Cursing, Mostly by author.
1. Introductions

**Reading: Descendant Of Hermes: Band Of Thieves**

 **I wanted to do this immediately after it popped into my head. It was original, so I figured 'do it'. So:**

 **At an Olympian Council Meeting Three Mysterious Books Appear out of nowhere, with a note from the Fates. They say that they wish for the Olympians to help out someone who has been transported to their dimension. He is a Descendant of Hermes, from a long line of master thieves, Sly Cooper.**

 **Sly Cooper is one of my all time favorite video games. I loved 2, 3, and 4, only liked 1 because it was a bitch to beat, damn lucky charms. Anyway, it was the first game I ever played on playstation. It was the thing that really got me into gaming and I've always loved it.**

 **I was playing The Collection for sentimental reasons and the thought just popped into my head.**

 **The books will be about games 2-4 because reasons. The Parings will be:**

 **Sly x Carmelita x Artemis x Hestia.**

 **Perlia and Perzoe and Preyna (Is that right?)**

 **Annabeth is a hunter. Zoe is alive.**

 **Nico x Katie x fem Jason**

 **Junvier (mentioned)**

 **Liper**

 **Frazel**

 **Hephaestus x Athena x Aphrodite**

 **Thalia replaces Annabeth in the books after Titan's Curse. Aphrodite is regretful and Jealous. Less of a Douche Ares.**

 **"Books?"**

 **-STORY START-**

 **Olympus**

 **Council Room**

"Mother Rhea liked me best!"

"Don't flirt with my hunters! And stop calling me sis!"

" How does a Spring beat an Olive tree?!"

"You cheated on me again?!"

"Shut it Cripple!"

"Artemis! You need to find a Boyfriend!"

"Come on Arte!"

"I can't believe you took my daughter!"

"Make me Ares!"

"why can't they ever get along" despaired Hestia, who was looking on from her Hearth. Suddenly, a bright light shone through the room. When it died down 12 demigods and 1 satyr dropped dropped down, with three books.

"Thalia get off me"

"Nico move"

"Jamie that's my foot"

"Who's on my leg"

"Who's leg is thi...OH my"

"Who's but is in my face! Move!"

"Get off"

"Grover that's oww my back"

When they finally untangled themselves Zeus glared at them.

"Who are you!" He demanded dramatically.

"Didn't you summon us?" One boy who looked suspiciously a lot like Poseidon asked.

"Of course not!" A note suddenly appeared on the books, Athena summoned it to her.

 _Dear Olympians, Demigods, and Grover,_

 _We have sent the Demigods back in time to read a book about a descendant of Hermes, who has been lost in time and space to save his pseudo family. The books are about his life.A word of warning he is from another dimension. The books shall reveal enemies who have been transported to this world, that only the Descendant and his family can defeat._

 _Demigods please introduce yourselves, full titles. Olympians NO KILLING!_

 _Signed,_

 _The Fates_

The demigods looked at each other, then a girl with black punk styled hair and electric blue eyes stepped forward.

"Thalia Grace, Daughter of Zeus, Savior of Olympus, One of the Seven, Defeater of Gaia and the Giants." The now named Thalia announced, to the shock of the Olympians.

"B-but You're a tree!" Zeus exclaimed as Hera glared at Thalia. Thalia had a pink tinge to her cheeks, Aphrodite squealed at feeling the intense emotions of love from her.

"K-kelp-head freed me." A blonde-haired girl with the same eyes as Thalia stepped forward.

"Jamie Grace, Daughter of Jupiter, Defeater of Krios, Heroine of Olympus, One of the Seven, Defeater of Gaia and the Giants, Champion of Hera." Jamie introduced herself, making Zeus gape once more, while Hera smiled slightly at her.

"Why is there a Roman with you?!" Athena demanded whilest glaring. A girl with black hair in a purple toga stepped forward.

"We have established a peace treaty between the two camps." she told her," Also, Reyna, Daughter of Belladona, Praetor of New Rome, Heroine of Olympus" Athena nodded as a blond-haired girl with grey eyes and a silver tiara stepped forward.

"Annabeth Chase, Daughter of Athena, Lieutenant of Artemis, Architect of Olympus" Artemis smiled at her with Athena, who was filled with Pride.

"Wait...Why would we need an Architect?" Hermes asked curiously.

"Olympus is destroyed in the Second Titan War."

"WHAT?!" The Olympians all yelled.

"It's a long story," The satyr explained while bowing" Grover Underwood, Lord of the Wild, Boyfriend tp Juniper"

"What about Pan?!" Hermes asked once more, worrying about his missing son. Grover smiled sadly.

"He faded"

Hermes gave a depressive nod and slumped back in his throne. A girl with tan skin, black hair, and black eyes stepped forward.

"Zoe Nightshade, Ex-Lieutenant of Artemis, Defeater of the giant Orion," She introduced she flushed and glanced at an Oblivious Percy," I left the Hunters because of um I-I thought it would b-be a good time to retire"

Artemis Glared at Percy, but accepted her oldest friend's decision. A boy with a baby like face stepped up.

"Frank Zhang, Son of Mars, One of the Seven, Defeater of Gaia and the Giants, Retriever of the Eagle, Shapeshifter, Boyfriend of Hazel" Ares smirked at his son. A girl with dark hair and eyes stepped forward.

"Hazel Levesque, Daughter of Pluto, One of the Seven, Defeater of Gaia and the Giants, Retriever of the Eagle, Girlfriend of Frank." Hades smiled slightly at her. A boy with elfish features stepped forward.

"Leo Valdez, Son of Hephaestus, Fire User, One of the Seven, Defeater of Gaia and the Giants, Boyfriend of Piper" Hephaestus smiled at his son, while Aphrodite strangely glared slightly. A very pretty native american girl stepped up.

"Piper Mclean, Daughter of Aphrodite, Charmspeaker, One of the Seven, Defeater of Gaia and the Giants, Girlfriend of Leo" Aphrodite smiled at her daughter, while inwardly being jealous of how Leo and Piper felt such a strong love for each other.

A few weeks ago, she had gotten in an argument with Athena over how Hephaestus was too good for her. She had told Athena that Hephaestus would love her no matter how many times she cheated on him, because he didn't deserve her, even if he had gotten handsome, after making a machine to heal himself and others of deformities. She had, to prove her point, felt for Hephaestus's emotions, and was shocked to find that he was annoyed that he was married to her and loved Athena, who smirked at her.

Athena felt the same as Hephaestus. Aphrodite had looked back and has been regretting every time she's cheated on her husband, she hasn't even consummated their marriage yet. She had been feeling a hole ever since, a hole that could only be filled by the love of a family she'll never have. It was to late, She's even heard rumors that Hephaestus was planning on leaving her to be with Athena.

A girl with brown hair and green eyes stepped forward.

"Katie Gardner, Daughter of Demeter, Heroine of Olympus" Demeter smiled at her daughter. Then scowled when Katie blushed at the Obvious son of Hades, who had stepped forward.

"Nico Di Angelo, Son of Hades, Ghost King, Hero of Olympus." Hades smiled slightly at his children. Finally a boy with untamed black hair and green eyes stepped up.

"Percy Jackson, Son of Poseidon, Savior of Olympus, One of the Seven, Defeater of Gaia and the Giants," He went to sit back down when Zoe, Thalia, Reyna, Grover, and Nico pushed him back up,"...Fine. Slayer of Alecto twice, Slayer of the Minotaur twice, Slayer of all three Furies, Slayer of Medusa, Defeater of Ares, Retirever of Zeus's Master Bolt and Hades's Helm, Wanderer of the Sea Of Monsters, Defeater of Scylla, Defeater of Polyphemus, Retriever of the Golden Fleece, Defeater of the Nemean Lion, Defeater of Atlas, Holder of the Sky, Savior of Artemis, Wanderer of the Labyrinth, Defeater of Antaeus, Participant of Four Quests, Defeater of Iapetus, Defeater of Hyperion, Defeater of Hades, Defeater of Kronos, Leader of Camp Half-Blood, Slayer of the Gorgons, Slayer of Polybotes, Slayer of the Chimera, Ex-holder of the Cure of Achilles, Ex-Praetor of New Rome, and Champion of Hestia." Poseidon beamed at his son in pride and Hestia smile at her champion, while the rest of the Olympians gaped. When They calmed down, Hermes Eagerly picked of the first book

 **Band of Thieves**

 **Chapter 1: The Klaww Gang**

 **-STORY STOP-**

 **How was it I'm posting the second chapter immediately.**

 **~Oni-Kai~**


	2. The Klaww Gang

**Reading: Descendant Of Hermes: Band Of Thieves**

 **I really hope you all like this. Also I'll be writing the story as I go along.**

 **The Sly Cooper Franchise and Percy Jackson Franchise belong to their respective owners. Not to me. Any Art of them that matches this fic would be very appreciated.**

 **"Chapter 1: The Klaww Gang"**

 **-STORY START-**

 **Chapter 1: The Klaww Gang** , Hermes read.

"Klaww Gang?" Percy asked, all the Demigods were sitting on couches. Percy with Zoe, Reyna, Thalia, Annabeth and Grover, Nico with Katie and Jamie, Leo with Piper, and Frank with Hazel.

"Hush, Seaweed Brain, It'll say it in the story" Annabeth Chastised her best friend/Brother figure. A screen appeared suddenly, with another note.

Read the book and images and videos will appear -The Fates

They shrugged and continued reading.

 **Three figures run across rooftops. Inside the Museum Of Natural History, a teen in a blue shirt, grey pants, with a raccoon tail chain charm attached, blue boots, and a blue hat, slides down a rope. He has gray-ish white hair and brown eyes, with black raccoon-like circles around them. He is Carrying a peculiar cane with a big golden 'C' on the top.**

 **'Sly Cooper- The Thief'**

 **Hermes - Decendant**

A picture of him appears.

"Ooooohhh, He's a looker~" Aphrodite said, hiding her inner struggle, trying to ignore it. Hermes Puffed up with pride, as he realised what he was doing.

"Is he breaking into the Museum?!" Annabeth asked Horrified, along with her mother.

"Of Course he is!" Hermes informed them with Pride, Beaming.

 **He pulls out a pair of Binoculars and looks through them. Revealing two screens within, for communication, this is the Binocucom. A dark-skinned short bald teen, decked out in safari gear, he had grey eyes appeared on the screen.**

"A son of Athena?" Asked Leo, getting shrugs. Athena and Annabeth looked interested.

 **Bentley: "Breaker Alpha Foxtrot this is The Wizard, do you read me Sitting Duck?"**

"Hehehe, Sitting Duck"Ares chuckled.

"Really Codenames?" Piper asked."Why?"

"Most likely so that encase their communicators get hacked, they aren't giving away each others names" Athena informed them of her theory.

 **Sly: "This is Peeking Duck, I hear you Blizzard"**

This drew laughs from the guys and more immature Gods. While Athena was annoyed that her child's plan was being made fun of.

 **Bentley: "No Sly, I'm 'The Wizard' and you're 'Sitting Duck'."**

 **Sly: "I hear you loud and clear Lizard"**

Cue another round of laughs.

 **Bentley:"No, I'm...Forget it, your not taking this seriously"**

 **Sly: "Yeah, I'm not. Look Bentley I know this is your first time out in the field but you gotta loosen up. If we're gonna get to those Clockwerk Parts I need you on your toes. So in plain talk what's your status?"**

"That's true out in the field, a calm mind is always good to have" Athena begrudgingly admitted to the looks she got.

 **Bentley: "Well I've established myself in the basement and I'm pretty sure I can rewire the service elevator if you can power it up from that security station"**

 **Sly: "Hang tough pal, it might take some time ,but I'll figure out a way to get up there"**

 **Sly looks around and spots a whale skeleton suspended near where he needed to go. He spots a huge drum and jumps on it, sending him flying up. He lands on the Whale Skeleton and makes his way over to the balcony with the switch. He jumps on to said balecony and walks over to the switch, pulling it.**

"Awesome! How'd he do that" Percy asked in awe.

"Well," Hermes responded, rather smugly, "He is My Legacy."

"Ninja!" Apollo screamed out.

"Such Flexibility~" Aphrodite falsely purred.

 **Bentley: "Ok, I spliced the wires *zzaapp* Ouuuch!...Hold on. There it is"**

 **The elevator pulls up to the floor Sly's on. Bentley emerges from the elevator.**

 **'Bentley - The Brains'**

 **Hephaestus and Athena - Demigod Child**

Athena and Hephaestus blushed, then smiled at their child along with Annabeth, who liked all her siblings, and Leo, who did as well. The other gods and their Children were shocked, well besides Aphrodite, she, if anyone looked over, looked as if she was about to cry.

"Woah! Have a thing for Book Worms do ya!" Laughed Ares, only to stop at a glare from Hephaestus, who smiled timidly at Athena.

"Go Heph!" Hermes and Apollo cheered, to the smith god's embarrassment.

 **Bentley walked over to the nearby terminal and proceeded to hack it. After a minute or two, the system Beeps.**

 **Bentley: "Yes, were all clear."**

"Wow that was some pretty smooth Hacking." Leo stated, impressed with his Bro.

 **Sly: "Thanks pal, for your first time out you did pretty well."**

 **Bentley: "Oh no, this operation is far from complete. Now that the lasers and spotlights are offline, Murray should be moving into position for your Rendezvous. I'll stay here and provide computer support while you go on ahead."**

 **Sly quickly snuck through the Museum. After a little bit, he came to a stairwell, walking up it, he comes upon a Balcony. His Binocucom beeped and he pulled it out.**

 **Bentley: "According to my information the Clockwerk Parts are being stored up there in the showroom. Now to get access you're going to have to meet up with Murray at the rendezvous point, unfortunately the route through the garden is filled with guards"**

 **Sly: "No problem, I'll just take the long way around."**

"Long way?" Percy and Nico asked.

 **As he is talking, Sly moves his Binocucom to look at a nearby Rope, used to hang a banner saying 'New Exhibit! Clockwerk Parts!'. Sly sighs, they really don't know what they have here.**

"That doesn't sound good." Annabeth pointed out.

"I knew Museum Exhibits were Evil!" Cried out Percy.

"They are not!"

"Are so!"

"Not!"

"So!"

"Not!"

"So!"

"Not!"

"So!"

"Not!"

"So!"

"Oh great, they're like their parents." Dionysus Bemoaned.

"Nah more like Artemis and Apollo." Ares pointed out, then pointed to the similarly arguing Siblings.

"But Arty he's a ninja!" Apollo cried out.

"No he's not and stop calling me that horrid nickname!" Artemis argued back.

"He is so!"

"Is not!"

"So!"

"Not!"

"So!"

"Not!"

"So!"

"Not!"

"So!"

"See?" Ares asked rhetorically.

 **He Proceeded to walk along the rope to a set of buildings.**

"Told you Arty! Ninja!"

 **Between these Buildings were clothes lines, he used these to walk to another Sign Rope. He used this to walk to another Balcony on the other side of the Garden. This was the Rendezvous Point, but Murray wasn't anywhere to be seen.**

"Where is he?" asked Nico, fearing that Sly was betrayed.

 **Murray: "Thunder flop!"**

 **Murray came bursting in from the ceiling. He's a teen with short cut black hair, too 'hippo teeth' jutting out of his mouth. He was wearing a sky blue t-shirt that his stomach hung out of, jean shorts, a white scarf, a red and black wrestling mask with a hippo design, and red gloves that had no fingers and showed his knuckles.**

 **'Murray - The Brawn'**

 **Ares - Descendant**

 **Apollo - Son**

"Wooooo! My son's the Hulk to their Avengers! He's probably got his own really cool car, like his Daddy!" Apollo gushed to his moaning siblings. Ares smiled at the destruction that was caused.

 **He stood proudly and looked at Sly.**

 **Murray: "Greetings citizen. I hope you weren't harmed by my meteorpoic entrance."**

 **Sly: "Uh...no Murray, I kept at a safe distance."**

 **Murray: "Good, good,the thunder flop knows neither friend nor foe, only destruction."**

"Hades yes!" Ares fist pumped with Apollo, that was an epic line.

 **Sly: " OK, could you maybe channel some of that 'raw energy' into this security gate."**

"They do need to focus on the task at hand." Athena pointed out.

 **Murray: "Of course, it is nothing before "The Murray'."**

 **He went to the security gate and, with a grunt, lifted it with all his might. Sly slid under and went over to the balcony on the other side of the room. Murray joined him as he managed to slip through the gate as well. A rope led to another balcony, but there was another security gate.**

 **Murray: "Another barrier stands before you, fear not I shall bend it like the truth!"**

"HUH!? Blaspheme!" Apollo cried out.

 **Murray stomps on the ground, causing a small statue to launch up into his hand. He threw it like a football and it hit the gate, making it burst apart.**

"Bet Jerkales can't do that!" Percy cheered, liking 'The Murray' already. His comment made Zoe smile with Hera.

"Yes an his Strength is his own. Not achieved through misleading someone." Zoe laughed. "Thou art a good friend Perseus."

"Call me Percy, all my friends do."

"Very well, thou art a good friend Percy."

 **Sly: "Solid work Murray, you're really in the zone."**

 **Murray: "Thanks Pal. But, my hulking frame is too much for that puny rope. You go ahead and unlock the doors from the inside I'll be waiting in the hallway to help you carry out the Clockwerk Parts.**

 **Sly used the rope and walked across to the balcony, from there he jumped down and landed in the Showcase Room. Only, it was empty, except for two Sarcophagi.**

 **Bentley (Through an ear piece): "I don't get it Sly, the Clockwerk Parts should be here! This is all wrong; we need to pull the plug on this operation right now!"**

"It's a trap!" Apollo, Percy, Hermes, Thalia and Leo cried out, like a certain Admiral. The girls looked to Thalia.

"What? Star Wars is awesome!" was her response.

 **Sly: "Hold on pal."**

 **As he was getting to the Sarcophagi, they suddenly opened.**

 **Carmelita: "Freeze, Cooper!"**

 **Carmelita, and her temporary Partner Neyla, came out. Carmelita was a Hispanic teen girl with a mole under her left eye, and waist-length blue hair tied in a braid at shoulder level. Her outfit is a dark blue midriff-baring corset-type top that zips in the front, form-fitting dark blue pants, and a choker which an Interpol badge hangs from. She wore a light brown leather jacket with a orange fox pin on it and yellow gloves. She wore a lone earring on her left ear and brown combat boots on her feet.**

 **Neyla was an Indian teen, she had head jewelry, a red and golden decorated ḥijāb, and was wielding a whip with a ceramic Bengal tiger head on the end. She had green eyes, a rare eye color. She also wears a dark blue tank top, brown shorts held by a light blue belt and gold buckle, and a small pair of brown boots.**

 **Carmelita Montoya Fox**

 **The Love Interest/Cop**

 **Zeus - Descendant**

 **Nemesis - Daughter**

 **Neyla**

 **? - Demi? Daughter**

Pictures appeared. Apollo wolf whistled with Hermes and Ares.

"Nemesis's daughter and a descendant of bolt beard huh? I feel for our Nephew's Descendant, Hades." Poseidon told his amused older Brother.

"Indeed Brother. She probably has quite the temper." Hades jested back, infuriating Zeus and thus proving their point.

 **Sly: "Why if isn't Inspector Fox, as beautiful and unpredictable as ever."**

 **Carmelita: "Whereas you crooks are sooo predictable. You always return to the scene of the crime."**

 **Sly: "Crime? I haven't stolen anything...yet."**

 **Carmelita: "Oh really? Then who broke in last night, and made off with all the Clockwerk parts? You got the motive."**

 **Sly: "Someone already stole the parts!?"**

 **Carmelita: "Don't play dumb with me Cooper!"**

"Flirting~" Aphrodite sang, still ticked off with Bentley's parentage, but liking the irony of the coupling.

 **Neyla: "It might not have been him, Camrelita. The method of entry and guard casualties all point to this being Klaww Gang job."**

"The Klaww Gang?" Hermes and Percy asked

 **Sly: "The Klaww Gang?"**

 **Carmelita: "Constable Neyla, I allowed you to sit in on this stakeout as a favor to the Contessa. I really don't need any help."**

 **Neyla: "I think you might. Look at the facts?"**

 **Carmelita: "Facts? Sly Cooper is right here, I caught him red-handed."**

 **Neyla: "I'm just saying there are more criminals in the world other than-"**

 **While Carmelita was distracted by Neyla, Sly attempted to sneak out of the room, only for Carmelita to catch him at the last possible moment.**

 **Carmelita: "Sly Cooper, after him!"**

"Ahhh! So close." Hermes snapped his fingers in defeat.

 **Sly quickly started to run down the hall while Carmelita shot at him with her Shock Pistol. Sly quickly met up with Murray and they ran together down the hall.**

 **Murray: "Wait up, Sly!"**

 **Sly: "Shake a leg Murray, it's time to go!"**

"~Fuck the police coming straight from the underground.~" Apollo rapped, only to be silenced by a glare from Hestia.

 **Bentley came out of a side door and joined his friends in running from the Inspector.**

 **Bentley: "This wasn't part of the plan!"**

 **Sly: "Yeah well, this is where things get fun."**

"That's fun?" Percy asked Thalia.

"Maybe for adrenaline junkies, Kelp-Head." She answered smiling a her crush.

"Yeah, not for us right Pine-cone?"

"D-definitely K-Kelp-Head."

 **They stop running as they reached the end of the hall.**

 **Sly: "This is getting a little hot, you guys go warm up the van, I'll keep Carmelita busy!"**

Percy and Hestia smiled at the loyalty.

 **Carmelita: "You're all going to jail."**

 **Sly: "Pick me up at the rendezvous!"**

 **Bentley and Murray swiftly left the hall, leaving Sly with Carmelita. Sly continued to run and he jumped out of a window, breaking it.**

Thalia grasped onto Percy, who hugged her to comfort her. Heights had, after-all, been a weakness of hers.

 **Through the window he, luckily, landed on a balcony. The streets stated to be flooded by of cops. Carmelita suddenly burst through another window and continued to shoot at him. Sly gracefully evaded her shots, jumping from rooftop to rooftop, eventually jumping onto and sliding down a series of poles into the alley where the van was hidden. The back doors opened, Sly jumped inside, and the gang drove off.**

A video showed it as it was happening.

"Cool! Thalia can I-" Percy asked the daughter of Zeus.

"No you can't learn Parkour Kelp-Head/Seaweed Brain/Percy." All the people close to him told him.

"But,but,but...Ninja."

"No"

 **Carmelita had managed to jump through a fence only to fall short of the van.**

 **Carmelita: "I'll find you Cooper!"**

 **Sly Monologue:**

 **Carmelita's just as angry as ever, she's really quite lovely when she's angry. And that Constable Neyla, was her mentioning of The Klaww Gang just a slip of the tongue or an intentional clue? Either way, it's our only lead on the missing Clockwerk Parts.**

"This is like the 10th time this Clockwerk was mentioned. What is it?" Nico complained.

 **Clockwerk. A child of Athena, the first Child of Athena.**

"What?" Athena was surprised, along with Annabeth,

 **He was consumed with jealousy over the Cooper Families' Theving Reputation. He was born to a Russian Inventor in the times of Ancient Greece. As his father's job wasn't really needed and didn't pay at all, he had to steal so that his family could eat. Eventually, he became the leader of his own Crime Syndicate, when he grew into a young man, and he was living the high life.**

"What?!"

 **Unfortunately, his glory days were put to a stop by my ancestor, Hercooper, the original Son of Hermes and Myrtle Cooper, and Clockwerk's Rival. Clockwerk was enraged by this. Is it inappropriate to refer to Clockwerk as a monster? No, not at all.**

"WHAT?!"

 **What kind of person stays alive for centuries, with the expressed intention of wiping out a rival's family line.**

Everyone gasped at this, disgusted.

 **Imagine the Hatred fueling that first decision to replace his mortal body with soulless machinery, eventually transforming himself into an Animatronic Owl Monster. Ultimately, it did the trick Clockwerk lived on.**

Zeus looked close to blowing up.

 **He caught up with my parents, him and his Gang taking our families' book, and I wound up in an Orphanage.**

Hestia started to sob with Hermes. She was brought into a hug by Hera.

 **It's there that I met Bentley, the Brains of our Outfit, and Murray, the Brawn. Turns out they're the only family I needed.**

Hestia sniffed and smiled a bit here.

 **Two years ago, me and my Gang tracked down the Fiendish Five, Clockwerk's Gang. Rawley, a waked out Rich Boy Scientist Pirate with a fetish for Frogs and Toads, Mugshot, a bully victim turned Mafia Don with muscles bigger than his head and a brain the size of a peanut, Ms. Ruby, a Witch/Shaman with rage at the world that shunned her appearance, Panda King, a disgruntled Fire Work Artist turned Pyromaniac, and finally Clockwerk. I thought I finished it, how naive to think that I could easily put an end to that kind of Hatred and now he's back, in pieces sure, but the threat is still there. Does the Klaww Gang even realize what they've stolen?**

"When do Villains ever do research?" Jamie asked her friends Leo and Piper.

"Never." Piper replied as she snuggled in close to her Boyfriend, the story unnerving her.

 **I don't know what's in my future...But I WON'T let it be a repeat of my past!**

"Aaand epic ending to this chapter!" Apollo called out, trying to lift the mood after the bombshell just dropped onto them. No one spoke for the longest time.

"Pride. he had Pride in his work and it caused him to lose it after he was defeated." Athena spoke in a hurt tone. No many of her children went evil, but the ones that did usually went to far, hurting her. Hephaestus walked over to her throne and brought her into a hug. Athena began to weep over her child's broken mentality.

"We-we should continue." Percy spoke up after everyone calmed down. Athena had went back to Hephaestus's throne with him.

Apollo grabbed the book and read the title," **The Black Chateau** "

 **-STORY STOP-**

 **What did you guys think?**

 **For the titles of Percy, I just like the guy and I used what title I could find in other Reading Stories and used the most reoccurring ones.**

 **Also, when I do Honor Among Thieves, what do you guys think of a girlfriend for Murray? Something like Fem!Guru or Guru's Daughter or something any Ideas?**

 **~Oni-Kai~**


End file.
